


the world is asleep (but i still love you the same)

by fantastiken



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastiken/pseuds/fantastiken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings are slow on weekends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world is asleep (but i still love you the same)

Mornings are slow on weekends. Mornings are long flashes of daze and glassy eyes, never-ending stripes of rolling in bed and snuggling up to warm sheets when it’s still too early for the world to be awake. 

Mornings are slow on weekends, especially for Jongin. Everything is an unhurried mass of frozen hours and mumbled words against soft skin, faint light barely reaching the foot of the bed and complete unwillingness to be functional unless moving means slipping a thigh in between someone else’s legs. 

Mornings are slow on weekends, bits and pieces of lethargic moments that Jongin commits to memory as the most precious ones he can remember. 

Mornings are slow on weekends and everything about them is slow as well, like the comfortable drag of Sehun’s cock in and out of his clenching ass, like the trickling of saliva down the corners of his mouth, like the filthy (but slow) kiss they share, all tongue and lips and too many moans in between. It’s slow the way it builds up, but powerful nonetheless, and Jongin keens at the back of his throat as he closes his eyes when Sehun pushes in purposefully. Jongin knows Sehun is staring at him, at the way his red-bitten lips part to let out a couple of ragged breaths when the flared tip of his cock brushes his prostate, knows he always is because Sehun has always had a thing for Jongin’s sex face. 

“You look really hot when you’re getting your little ass fucked into oblivion,” he had said once, and Jongin had flushed but never complained about it because if Sehun had a thing for staring, Jongin definitely had a thing for being stared at. 

The morning air is a little cold, so Sehun pushes Jongin’s legs over his shoulders before he leans over and practically lies on top of him. Much warmer. 

Sehun growls low against Jongin’s ear as he buries his nose on slightly damp hair, and Jongin does a full body tremble because that may also be something he has a thing for but never told Sehun about. His neck is sensitive, and steady puffs of breath caress it as Sehun fucks him open with long drags of his equally long body, elbows holding Jongin’s legs up, hands almost brushing his quivering sides. Jongin’s arms are up above his head, lazily resting on top of the too many pillows they have on their bed, and they bounce slightly with each thrust. 

The slide in and out is slick but still tight, both of them too sleepy to care about prepping as much as they would usually do, and Jongin chokes back a moan when Sehun angles his hips up just a little bit and rocks into him with increasing speed. White, sharp teeth drag along his earlobe, and when Sehun spills the lowest of growls against the crook of his neck, Jongin thinks he’s going to faint. It all feels so good, so peaceful and heated at the same time, and Sehun is always eager to give him more when his loose hands tense and grip Sehun’s shoulders in a silent plea. 

“Getting there, baby?” he asks, and his voice is so husky Jongin almost drinks it like dripping honey as he eagerly nods in return and opens his mouth to let out a few more filthy moans. 

Jongin doesn’t really need to say anything because Sehun understands it all, understand the way his body shivers at the slightest of touches the way it does when he’s close, understands the ragged breaths that tear his chest, how his muscles ripple involuntarily in their desperate race to reach orgasm, and understands that the way Jongin looks at him with dark, glassy and still half-asleep eyes means that he wants Sehun to kiss him until he can’t even remember his own name. And so, Sehun complies. 

When it hits, it hits hard. Sehun swallows a myriad of moans when it happens, and they’re so sweet and so warm that his legs feel a little weak. However, he keeps on snapping his hips through Jongin’s orgasm, which coats his tummy and chest with long, translucent ropes of come as his cock twitches, untouched. Pleasure washes over Jongin in such powerful waves that tears run down his cheeks and temples to go die in his raven hair, and Sehun loves that he’s the only reason for it, that Jongin loves so much the way his dick fills him hot and heavy and hard that he can’t help but cry out his name and weep against his wet lips, teeth pulling at supple flesh. 

Jongin is clenching around his aching arousal so hard that Sehun’s eyes roll to the back of his head as the velvety skin strangles his purpling cock in delicious spasms. It doesn’t take long for him to shoot his load inside of his boyfriend, because Jongin is nipping at his jaw like a kitten as he makes these hot mewling noises, and his calloused thumbs rub Sehun’s erect nipples with such subtlety that it’s almost like they aren’t even there. He stares back with hazy eyes at Sehun while his dick throbs inside of him, and he licks his lips in such a dirty way, but so natural and familiar at the same time, that Sehun thinks he’s about to cry. 

Mornings are slow on weekends. Slow as their breaths when they’ve calmed down a little bit, slow as the way their lips connect once again, and slow as the drag of the tip of Jongin’s tongue along Sehun’s lower lip. Slow like the hours they spend under the blankets, tangled together, waiting for the night to finally become day in between asleep and awake minutes, but dreading it at the same time. Slow like the patterns Sehun draws on Jongin’s back, and slow like Jongin’s blinking, slow like his smile, and slow like his words when he presses a soft “I love you” to the warm skin of Sehun’s chest. 

Mornings are slow on weekends, but that may be just their imagination, because time always seems to stop when they hide in each other's embrace.


End file.
